A passagem
by Jeh Himura
Summary: Existe um lugar para aqueles que lutaram. Um lugar para aqueles que deram sua vida em nome de algo maior. A guerra mata, mas promete uma vida melhor. Kagome não se importava com isso, mas essa era sua missão. Ela precisava guiá-los. CAP 4 ON
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Nos meus sonhos, eu sempre pude voar.

Eu não saberia dizer quando isso começou, talvez nunca tenha tido um começo de verdade, isso apenas esteve comigo desde o dia que eu nasci. Talvez isso sempre tenha feito parte de mim, eu só não fui capaz de notar antes.

Eram sonhos, apenas isso. Mas neles eu era tão estranhamente livre, tão livre que sempre que meus olhos se abriam para a realidade ao meu redor era como se meu mundo ruísse, como se as paredes do meu quarto me sufocassem e me prendessem a uma vida que não era minha. E então eu colocava meus pés no chão e eu me sentia segura, me sentia amparada como meus sonhos jamais conseguiam me amparar. Meu desespero com o que existia para mim longe da minha cama sempre durava pouco, apenas aqueles momentos em que o sono ainda não se dissipou e sua consciência não tomou conta de seus sentidos.

Queria poder dizer que não estava satisfeita com minha rotina mundana que não tinha nada além de ir para a escola e cuidar da casa enquanto minha mãe estava fora. Limpar a caixa do gato também não era minha tarefa favorita, mas não era ruim. Minha vida nunca foi ruim. Há quem diga que você só valoriza de verdade o que é importante quando o perde e eu sinceramente gostaria de ter sido tão sábia quanto essas pessoas. Mas quem é sábio com dezessete anos?

Eu seria feliz indo para a escola todos os dias, eu seria feliz esquentando comida congelada no forno para o resto da minha vida, eu seria feliz limpando todas as caixas de areia, de todos os gatos da vizinhança. Eu era feliz e continuaria sendo, eu levaria minha vidinha como ela sempre tinha sido e jamais compreenderia como ela era magnífica e simples, mas esse é só um sonho bobo de alguém que perdeu tudo.

Mesmo que eu não fosse o que sou agora, a minha vida nunca mais seria do jeito que um dia já foi. Depois daquele dia, a vida de ninguém foi a mesma. E como seria? É apenas para isso que uma guerra serve, não há vencedores, todos perdem. Sempre. Talvez eu não tenha perdido tanto quanto os outros, há quem diga que eu consegui me livrar do peso de viver uma vida que não era minha e finalmente encontrar meu verdadeiro destino, mas eu nunca pedi por isso. Eu nunca pedi para acordar da minha realidade.

Naquela fatídica tarde, eu estava voando, uma tempestade se aproximava com tanta rapidez que eu sentia meus ossos tremendo com antecipação, morrendo de medo de serem sugados para o centro daquela gigantesca nuvem negra. Atrás de mim uma infinidade de homens me encarava e ao contrário do que eu acreditava, eles não sabiam o que estavam fazendo ali, seus olhos curiosos, quase perdidos, buscavam os meus desesperadamente, como se eu fosse alguma resposta para seus problemas. Tentava falar, mas minha voz não saía e a tempestade se tornava cada vez mais real, eu queria falar para eles fugirem dali, para se esconderem, mas eu nunca tive a oportunidade.

Um trovão ecoou tão alto que tive que cobrir meus ouvidos com a mão, a eletricidade parecia correr dentro de mim e eu senti como se todo o meu corpo estivesse explodindo em milhões de pedaços. Não existia mais vento no meu rosto, não existia mais céu me amparando, eu estava caindo de encontro ao vazio e não conseguia nem mesmo avisar para aqueles pobres homens correrem. Quando o vazio se transformou em um chão duro e gelado, eu abri meus olhos.

E não havia nada lá para eu ver. A guerra tinha levado minha vida embora.

\- Você deve guiá-los, Higurashi. – disse a voz.

Eu obedeci. E desde então, essa é a minha vida. Agora, sou parte da guerra e ela... Bom, ela faz parte de mim.

* * *

Sim, ele prólogo já esteve aqui antes. Sim, eu apaguei o arquivo antigo e coloquei esse novo. Sim, eu sei que ninguém mais usa o fanfiction, mas estou enfrentando uma crise criativa e estou rescrevendo essa fic pra ver se a escritora dentro de mim revive. Se você passou por aqui, leu e gostou, saiba que eu te amo. Se não leu ou não gostou, eu também te amo. Beijos.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

\- As notícias estão cada vez piores.

Foi a voz preocupada de sua mãe que fez Kagome desviar os olhos castanhos da tigela de cereal que vinha tentando terminar há quase dez minutos. A televisão continuava falando sem parar e mostrava o que deveria ser a nova reunião da ONU ou qualquer outro acontecimento pacifista que tinha se tornado tão comum nos últimos tempos.

\- Meu professor de geografia disse que ninguém deveria se meter no meio dessa briga, - disse Kagome suspirando. – que fazer isso só vai tornar o problema maior.

\- Seu professor está com medo.

\- Você também, mãe. Eu acho isso tudo uma grande perda de tempo, quer dizer, essa gente vive se atacando desde sempre. As pessoas vivem se atacando desde sempre, mas ninguém é louco o bastante para começar uma guerra, não quando ambos os lados têm bombas atômicas que podem acabar com o mundo inteiro em segundos. A senhora deveria se acalmar um pouco, dona Higurashi.

A senhora Higurashi revirou os olhos parecendo não acreditar nas palavras da própria filha. Kagome já tinha dezessete anos, não deveria mais ser tão alheia e despreocupada com os problemas do mundo. Conseguia compreender sua falta de interesse pela escola, sua preguiça com os afazeres domésticos e sua completa inatividade com qualquer outro ser humano, mas aquela apatia diante de algo tão sério a deixava imensamente preocupada.

Como sua filha não sentia a espinha gelar diante da possibilidade de uma guerra? A paz que tinham conseguido com tanto custo ainda era tão frágil, tão recente que era como se a menor brisa pudesse derrubá-la.

\- Seja como for, - disse Kagome tirando-lhe dos seus pensamentos – eu preciso ir para a aula.

\- Certo, tome cuidado. A comida está no freezer.

Kagome girou os olhos como se já soubesse daquilo e deixou a mesa da sala de jantar, passando por sua mãe e lhe dando um beijo rápido no rosto. Buyo, o gato, miou olhando fixamente para o pote vazio de comida e ela lançou um olhar para sua mãe, como quem pede para quebrar aquele galho apenas daquela vez.

\- Só porque você está atrasada. – disse.

\- Você é a melhor! – ela disse sorrindo. Abaixou-se rapidamente afagando as orelhas do gato e logo deixou a casa.

Kagome Higurashi definitivamente não aparentava a idade que tinha. Era tão alta, com braços e pernas tão longos que era como se pudesse tocar o céu sempre que se esticasse. Tinha olheiras profundas típicas daqueles que não conseguem dormir e seu olhar sempre parecia vago, como se procurasse por algo que ninguém mais pudesse ver. Seu cabelo enorme e moreno batia na cintura e ela sempre o prendia em uma trança prática que tinha sido carinhosamente apelidada como _chicote_ por seus amigos de classe. Estava sempre sonolenta e cansada, mas creditava isso aos seus distúrbios do sono que incluíam insônia, sonambulismo e pesadelos quase sempre que conseguia fechar seus olhos.

Mas apesar de todos os problemas, Kagome vivia uma vida normal, principalmente quando lhe permitiam uma noite de sono normal, como a que tinha tido na noite anterior. Sentia-se milagrosamente energética e até mesmo ansiosa para a aula dupla de História que teria logo no começo do dia. Cumprimentou seus amigos quando cruzou o portão principal da escola e recebeu um sorriso empolgado de uma das garotas que sentava-se ao seu lado.

\- Parece que alguém dormiu bem hoje.

\- É tão nítido assim? – respondeu animadamente.

\- Você é a única que consegue estar tão empolgada mesmo com todas essas notícias horríveis na TV.

Ela apoiou o queixo na mão e suspirou.

\- Eu acho que vocês todos estão exagerando, mesmo. Qualquer criança sabe que se qualquer um dos lados resolver começar uma guerra o mundo inteiro vai pelos ares e não vai sobrar nada. Quem ganhar vai ganhar um lugar inabitável, mas que grande porcaria de prêmio.

\- Parece que nossa querida Kagome subestima a ambição humana.

As duas garotas deram um pulo assustado quando ouviram a voz do professor tão próxima. Ele abriu um sorriso tranqüilizador e colocou a mão no ombro de Kagome, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se logo ao lado delas.

\- Parece que vocês não tiveram problemas com o acidente de carro aqui perto, pelo o que fiquei sabendo a avenida principal inteira foi fechada e os outros alunos não têm acesso à escola, o que significa que seremos só nós por enquanto. – ele disse.

\- Acidente?

\- É, eu não sei direito, mas parece que envolveu um caminhão com militares. – e ele suspirou. – Vamos precisar de algum tempo para descobrir o que aconteceu.

Kagome soltou um bocejo longo que encheu seus olhos de lágrimas e fez com que os dois lhe lançassem um olhar curioso.

\- Pensei que tivesse dormido bem.

\- É, eu também. – disse dando nos ombros. – Mas não é como se eu alguma vez pudesse dormir o bastante, seja como for, professor Myouga, nós também não podemos sair daqui, não é?

\- Não. – ele disse solenemente. – As instruções que recebi é que vocês terão essa aula para estudo, mas se o sono falar mais alto eu prometo não reportar ninguém.

As duas trocaram um olhar e não foi preciso pensar demais para saber que Kagome escolheria dormir. A energia que há poucos segundos corria por seu corpo tinha evaporado tão rapidamente que ela sequer conseguiu acompanhar o resto da conversa, sua cabeça se tornou pesada demais para o seu pescoço e ela precisou deitar já com os olhos fechados, dormindo tão instantaneamente que por um momento Myouga chegou a acreditar que ela estava brincando.

Kagome só se lembrava de pensar o quanto odiava aqueles distúrbios do sono antes de abrir novamente seus olhos e ver-se voando livremente pelo céu ensolarado. Seu corpo não pesava mais do que uma pena e o vento que batia contra o seu rosto fazia seu cabelo balançar como um redemoinho. Ela olhou ao redor sabendo aonde estava, mas incapaz de nomear as casas e ruas que conhecia tão bem.

\- Você vai ficar olhando por muito tempo?

Se ela tivesse como cair, Kagome certamente teria despencado de encontro ao chão tamanho o susto que levou. Seus olhos se arregalaram e até mesmo o vento parou fazendo com que tivesse a estranha sensação de que estava imobilizada.

\- Você pode me ver? – ela disse em choque.

\- Anda, Kikyou, eu não tenho tempo para isso.

\- Quem é Kikyou? O que você está fazendo no meu sonho?

Os olhos dourados que a encaravam com o que só poderia ser chamado de ódio se estreitaram e o rosto se contorceu inteiro em uma espécie de careta de desgosto.

\- Anda, - ele ordenou impaciente. – me leve embora!

\- Vá sozinho! – disse Kagome. Quando uma veia saltou na testa do homem ela soube que precisava se afastar, mesmo que não tivesse idéia de como fazer isso. Jogou seu corpo para frente e começou a mexer os braços e pernas como se estivesse nadando, tinha certeza que parecia ridícula, mas algo no seu peito dizia que precisava fugir dali o mais rápido possível.

Ele ficou paralisado por alguns segundos, enfeitiçado pela cena daquela garota nadando desengonçadamente no nada, mas quando voltou a si fechou os olhos e bufou. Seus pés se moviam como se estivesse andando no chão e não demorou para alcançá-la.

\- Como ousa virar as costas para o grande Sesshoumaru? – ele disse e agarrou seu braço, fazendo com que soltasse um grito alto e histérico.

\- Kagome! Acorda!

\- Um yokai! – ela gritou arregalando os olhos e empurrando Myouga que estava ao seu lado, segurando seu braço.

Os poucos alunos que estavam na sala viraram para encará-la, mas ao perceberem que se tratava de Kagome suspiraram e voltaram a atenção para seus cadernos. Acordar aos berros não era nenhuma novidade.

\- Era um yokai, - ela sussurrou limpando o suor frio na sua nuca. - eu tenho certeza.

Myouga franziu o cenho e voltou a segurar seu braço.

\- Você está bem, Higurashi?

Ela balançou lentamente a cabeça positivamente enquanto ainda limpava o suor da nuca e têmporas. Agradeceu quando o professor lhe estendeu uma garrafa e bebeu a água de uma só vez, tentando guardar detalhes do sonho que tivera. Kagome nunca se lembrava completamente dos seus sonhos, quando acordava sempre sabia que tinha voado livremente, mas era a primeira vez que se lembrava de uma pessoa. Não, ele não era uma _pessoa_, ele era um yokai! Tinha certeza disso.

\- Professor Myouga, - ela perguntou ainda incerta. – você acha que existe mesmo a chance de uma guerra?

O velho homem arqueou a sobrancelha surpreso com aquela pergunta. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que a garota tinha tido pesadelos com yokais e provavelmente era esse o motivo daquela curiosidade. Kagome era nova demais para ter vivido no mundo controlado por eles, mas já tinha idade o bastante para saber que não tinha sido nenhum conto de fadas.

\- Como cidadão comum, eu digo que não, não existe essa chance. Como professor de história, eu digo que sim, a chance é enorme. – ele disse, honestamente.

\- E por que você diz isso? – ela disse, mordendo o lábio.

\- Kagome, nós conseguimos assinar um contrato de paz há apenas 50 anos. E foi um contrato escrito com sangue, nós humanos tivemos que lutar por séculos para nos livramos do controle dos yokais e ainda assim, tudo o que conseguimos foi uma trégua. Durante toda a nossa história foram eles que comandaram, eles nos governavam, nos escravizavam, nos amedrontaram, você nunca se perguntou porque nunca revidamos com a mesma moeda? Porque nunca os destruímos de uma vez?

Ela balançou a cabeça em negação.

\- Porque não podemos. Porque eles são mais fortes do que nós e o mais próximo que chegamos da liberdade e da paz foi esse tratado. Nós conquistamos alguns direitos, mas vocês... Vocês nasceram livres, vocês não têm na memória o horror que sentíamos diariamente ao sairmos de manhã casa sem sabermos se voltaríamos a noite e é por isso que está começando novamente.

\- Mas nós vivemos em uma comunidade pacífica. Nós não corremos riscos! – disse Kagome.

\- Quantos yokais você viu nessa comunidade pacífica? Nós não estamos mais protegidos do que qualquer daquelas cidades lá fora que luta pelos humanos. - disse Myouga. – O que eu acho é que eles se cansaram de brincar com a gente.

\- Que horror, - disse a garota sentada logo ao lado. – que assunto mais mórbido para conversar, professor Myouga, o senhor é muito pessimista. Os yokais não são mais animais indomáveis, eles assinaram aquele contrato onde éramos reconhecidos como ser vivos dignos de respeito, isso mostra o quanto eles evoluíram, você não acha, Kagome?

Se aquela pergunta tivesse sido feita há trinta minutos ela responderia com toda a convicção do mundo, mas agora... Ela sabia do que Myouga estava falando. Kagome não sabia como explicar, mas tinha certeza que aquilo em seus sonhos era um yokai, imaginou um mundo dominado por seres como aquele e sentiu um frio na espinha temendo a guerra pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida.

\- Talvez, - disse Myouga. – mas se eu fosse vocês eu me prepararia para o pior. Se eu tivesse poder por tanto tempo e do nada precisasse me controlar certamente não teria muita piedade quando a primeira oportunidade de reaver tudo o que perdi aparecesse.

As duas trocaram um olhar apreensivo sem saber que aquela seria a última vez que se veriam.

* * *

Oi!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Quando o diretor da escola entrou na sala com seus olhos esbugalhados e voz falsamente controlada não foi preciso nenhuma palavra para fazer com que todos se sentissem ansiosos. Ele olhou para cada um dos rostos que o encaravam atenciosamente e sorriu tentando parecer simpático.

\- Hoje eu vim para dar algumas notícias, umas boas, outras nem tanto. – e riu sozinho, nervosamente. – A boa é que vocês não têm aula hoje e inclusive terão um ônibus para deixá-los em casa em segurança.

Ele esperou alguns minutos pela empolgação que uma notícia como aquela traria, mas o silêncio só se tornou mais e mais constrangedor fazendo com ele alargasse o sorriso de um jeito que deformou seu rosto.

\- A má notícia é que vocês precisaram pegar seus pertences quando chegarem em casa e precisam voltar para o ônibus. É um procedimento de segurança.

Myouga seguiu o olhar do diretor e deparou-se com rostos que não sabiam o que expressar. Os alunos pareciam chocados demais para demonstrar qualquer sentimento, era quase como se não tivessem compreendido o que lhes estava sendo dito, tanto que eles se levantaram de suas mesas apenas quando o professor bateu palmas energeticamente.

\- Vamos lá, pessoal, vocês já estão acostumados com esses procedimentos. Pensem que o prédio está em chamas, peguem suas mochilas e me sigam.

Kagome colocou a mochila nas costas e começou a andar como um robô, sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo e percebeu que todos ao seu redor faziam o mesmo. Olhou para o relógio no pulso checando as horas, não era nem mesmo dez horas da manhã o que significava que sua mãe ainda estaria em casa, uma vez que seu turno como enfermeira no hospital começava só as onze. Mordeu o lábio pensando se haveria lugar no tal ônibus para as duas e seu gato. Se precisava mesmo pegar seus pertences Buyo definitivamente não podia ficar para trás.

Seguiu a fila que se formava com todos os alunos da escola e quando deixou o prédio precisou segurar no ombro da pessoa que estava na sua frente.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou Myouga lhe lançando um olhar por cima do ombro.

\- Acho que sim, só me senti um pouco tonta. – ela disse piscando longamente, tentando se concentrar.

Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo e praguejou mentalmente. Não era hora para se sentir sonolenta, aquele maldito distúrbio não poderia aparecer logo agora. Respirou fundo lutando com as pálpebras que insistiam em pesar sobre seus olhos e continuou marchando em direção aos ônibus que faziam uma fila ainda maior que a de alunos. Mesmo com a tontura que sentia, Kagome percebeu que as ruas estavam cheias dos mesmo ônibus e que não era apenas a escola que estava sendo evacuada, era como se toda a cidade estivesse silenciosamente se deslocando ao mesmo tempo.

\- Isso não parece um procedimento de segurança. – ela disse.

Mas Myouga não respondeu e continuou empurrando as pessoas a sua frente para dentro dos ônibus, fazendo com que Kagome tomasse seu lugar e ele próprio ficasse para trás, coordenando a multidão que parecia se multiplicar. Ela sentou no banco de couro seco e desgastado e sentiu o cheiro de ferrugem queimando seu nariz, algo estava errado, algo estava muito errado e tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era olhar pela janela sentindo cada fibra do seu corpo lutando contra a necessidade de fechar os olhos e dormir ali mesmo.

\- Eles vão nos levar para os abrigos. – disse a garota que sentou-se ao seu lado. Kagome nunca a tinha visto antes.

\- Oi? – ela perguntou, confusa.

\- Esses ônibus, esse procedimento de segurança... Eles estão mentindo para nós, - ela disse histérica. – nós estamos indo para os abrigos, eu sei disso!

Kagome virou novamente seus olhos para a janela decidida a ignorar o que aquela garota estava falando. Não queria pensar sobre o significado de tudo aquilo, precisava apenas ficar acordada até chegar em casa, assim que estivesse em segurança ao lado de sua mãe se permitiria pensar. O ônibus começou a andar e a rua parecia estranhamente calma pela janela, as pessoas seguiam suas filas até seus automóveis que partiam em silêncio, deixando a multidão para trás, parecia realmente que tudo não passava de um teste, uma ensaio para algo que poderia hipoteticamente acontecer no futuro. Ela tentou olhar para o céu, buscando por qualquer coisa que pudesse parecer perigosa, mas não encontrou absolutamente nada e contrariando seus instintos que lhe diziam que algo estava incrivelmente errado, ela relaxou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no vidro dormindo quase que instantaneamente.

##

Humanos e yokais não eram inimigos. Pelo menos, essa tinha sido a filosofia que tinha regido a convivência das duas espécies desde os tempos mais remotos. Era apenas normal, compreensível e esperado que os mais fortes, o mais sábios e mais antigos exercessem o controle sobre aqueles que eram fracos, um tanto quanto ignorantes e praticamente recém-nascidos na linha do tempo do mundo, afinal, humanos eram uma aberração, uma raça que tinha surgido ninguém sabia dizer da onde.

Humanos eram insignificantes, limitados, com um tempo de vida tão ínfimo que era o mesmo que um piscar de olhos para um yokai. Eles deveriam agradecer a chance de estarem vivos, deveriam aceitar o que aqueles que lhe deixavam viver decidissem, tinham que servir sem nunca questionar. As histórias eram passadas de pai para filho, antes mesmo de aprender a falar os humanos já sabiam que deveriam obedecer, abaixar a cabeça e aceitar tudo o que lhes era imposto.

Mas anos tinham se passado desde o aparecimento do primeiro humano. Anos tinham se passado e os pais começaram a não ensinar mais seus filhos a temer, mas a confrontar, a lutar e a exigir liberdade. Tinha sido o desejo humano de se libertar que tinha tornado aquele sonho realidade, embora muitos não conseguissem acreditar naquele sonho, para eles era questão de tempo até que tudo voltasse a ser como era talvez ou talvez, ainda pior.

Ninguém compreendia como revoltas humanas tinham sido capazes de criar um acordo com o inatingível líder dos yokais, Inu Taisho. Ninguém compreendia muito bem o que era esse tratado, quanto tempo ele duraria, porquê os yokais tinham aceitado ceder sua histórica liderança a fracos humanos que tinham se rebelado da noite para o dia e começado motins que mais pareciam ataques infantis sem qualquer planejamento evidente. A confusão só se tornou pior quando Inu Taisho morreu, poucos anos depois de dar sua palavra de paz, deixando seu filho em seu lugar como líder.

Os mais céticos viam aquele Tratado de Paz apenas como um brinquedo, um passatempo na vida daqueles entediados yokais que assistiam os anos, as décadas e os séculos passando diante de seus olhos sem nenhuma mudança. Seria divertido ver como os humanos se comportariam se acreditassem que eram iguais, seria interessante ver como aquelas estranhas criaturas se comportariam quando tivessem – ou acreditassem ter – o poder em suas mãos. E como cientistas que possuíam todo o tempo do mundo, os yokais viram anos após anos seus insignificantes companheiros crescerem, viverem, sonharem, morrerem. Eles viram, embora ninguém percebesse, quando os humanos se tornaram descontentes com aquele acordo, quando começaram, pouco a pouco, a ignorar o Tratado de Paz buscando não apenas um papel que lhes dessem direitos, mas uma prova real de que eram livres.

\- Você é mesmo inútil.

Kagome soltou um grunhido assustado e abriu os olhos buscando pelo dono daquela voz. Sabia que estava sonhando porque a janela do ônibus não estava mais apoiando sua cabeça e sentia a grama úmida tocando seus pés descalços, sabia também de quem era aquela voz mesmo que desejasse profundamente estar errada.

Sesshoumaru tinha os braços cruzados e a encarava de maneira tão impaciente que parecia prestes a pular em seu pescoço, era nítido pela maneira como ele a olhava que esperava alguma coisa, mas ela sequer conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Anda, abra esse portão. – ele disse por entre os dentes.

\- Que porta? – e ela pareceu surpresa com a firmeza da sua voz.

Ele girou os olhos e bufou como se a garota fosse uma completa imbecil enquanto acenava com o queixo e apontava para algo que provavelmente estava atrás dela. Kagome girou nos calcanhares sentindo a grama fazer cócegas e quando se deparou com o que ele apontava sentiu seu coração batendo com força no peito. Ela _sabia_ o que era aquilo, cada fibra do seu corpo sabia o que era aquele portão dourado tão reluzente, mesmo assim... Mesmo assim ela não conseguia se lembrar. Ela simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar.

\- Você vai abrir isso ou vou ter que arrancar a chave a força? Eu não tenho tempo a perder aqui! – ele disse, seus olhos semicerrados faiscando.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

\- Pare de brincar! – ele gritou perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha. – Você é a única que pode abrir isso, você é uma...

\- Hei, garota, eu acho que você precisa descer!

Kagome abriu os olhos e estava novamente no ônibus, a histérica garota que antes gritava ao seu lado agora apenas a cutucava e indicava com a mão o lado de fora.

\- Essa só pode ser sua casa, - ela continuou estranhamente calma. – todos nós já descemos.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, desnorteada.

\- Não somos mais pacifistas, - ela disse com e Kagome percebeu que aquela calma na verdade, era choque. A garota tinha os olhos vidrados. – alguém decidiu que não somos mais neutros, que somos humanos e devemos ficar ao lado dos humanos nessa loucura toda. Estamos indo para os abrigos, - e ela começou a rir. – como eu disse, estamos indo para os abrigos.

\- Higurashi Kagome, - dizia o motorista, olhando para uma lista. – você tem dez minutos, pegue itens de necessidade básica e o que acredita ser de valor.

Ainda tentando assimilar tudo o que estava acontecendo, Kagome pulou a garota ao seu lado e andou pelo ônibus, olhando as outras pessoas que agora agarravam suas bolsas com os mesmos olhos vidrados. Ela desceu e andou em direção a sua casa, ouvindo o motor ainda ligado atrás de si e quando abriu a porta da frente tudo o que conseguiu ver foi o cômodo vazio com a televisão ligada em um canal que não fazia nada alem de chiar.

\- Mãe? Buyo? Cadê vocês? – ela perguntou fechando a porta atrás de si.

O barulho da televisão a deixava zonza e ela precisou pegar o controle em cima do sofá e desligar o aparelho. A luz do dia entrava pela janela e Kagome mordeu o lábio enquanto andava pelos cômodos, buscando por sua família.

\- Mãe? – ela repetiu. – Você está ai?

Foi o som do guizo de Buyo que entregou onde sua mãe estava, ela franziu o cenho e seguiu o barulho, deparando-se com a porta do banheiro fechada. Ela bateu, mas não ouviu nada em resposta além de um miado longo e logo abriu a porta encontrando sua mãe sentada no chão, ao lado da banheiro, olhando de uma maneira quase maníaca para o nada.

\- Mãe, o que você está fazendo? – ela disse correndo até a mulher, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. – A gente precisa ir embora!

\- Vai começar. – ela disse ainda encarando o nada. – Eu sabia que esse dia iria chegar.

\- Está tudo bem, eles estão nos levando para um lugar seguro, não há com o que se preocupar.

\- Você não entende, não existe lugar seguro!

\- Mãe, por favor, vamos embora.

A senhora Higurashi respirou fundo e olhou ao redor, parecendo lentamente acordar do transe em que estava. Ela encarou Kagome por longos segundos e alisou seu rosto, tentando sorrir de uma maneira que parecesse reconfortante.

\- Nós não podemos ir, querida, - ela disse simplesmente. – eles não podem te encontrar.

\- Quem não pode me encontrar, do que é que você está falando?

\- Eu tive um sonho. – ela disse enquanto se levantava e parava em frente ao espelho, arrumando o cabelo curto. – E eu vi tudo. Eu vi tudo o que vai acontecer.

\- Mãe, você está me assustando. – disse Kagome ainda ajoelhada, a encarando do chão.

\- Ela me disse o que vai acontecer com você. E comigo. E com todos os outros. Ela disse que eu fiz bem em cuidar de você todos esses anos, mas que você precisa voltar para o lugar que pertence. Se formos com essas pessoas agora então tudo estará perdido, não haverá esperança.

\- Quem é ela? De quem você está falando?

\- Você vai conhecê-la. E você vai obedecê-la, vai ouvi-la como se fosse eu, está bem?

Kagome balançou a cabeça completamente confusa. Precisava voltar para o ônibus, a garota tinha dito, não tinha? Eles não eram mais uma comunidade pacifista, se a guerra realmente explodisse elas não estariam a salvo naquele lugar, elas precisavam ir adiante com os outros. Olhou o relógio de pulso tentando ter idéia de quanto dos 10 minutos já tinham se passado e se surpreendeu ao perceber que já passava de duas da tarde.

\- Está certo, - ela disse se levantando determinada. – eu farei o que quiser, mas agora nós precisamos ir. Eu vou pegar as coisas do Buyo, você faça as malas.

A senhora Higurashi a segurou pela mão assim que ela tentou se afastar e só então Kagome percebeu os olhos cheios de lágrimas da mulher, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e a puxou para um abraço longo e emotivo.

\- É tarde demais, querida, o nosso tempo aqui acabou.

\- Pare de loucura, nada grave está acontecendo, um ônibus está nos esperando para nos levar para um lugar seguro! – disse Kagome tentando se desvencilhar dos braços de sua mãe. – Se recomponha, entrar em pânico não vai ajudar!

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto da mulher.

\- Eles o mataram. A guerra vai começar, Kagome, eles o mataram.

Ouvir aquelas palavras fez com que Kagome sentisse náuseas mesmo que não compreendesse o porquê. Ela encarou os olhos sofridos, mas decididos de sua mãe e seu corpo começou a padecer, mas não com o sono que ela costumava sentir, era como se sua alma estivesse sendo sugada para fora do seu corpo. Manter-se em pé parecia difícil demais porque suas pernas não tinham mais forças e sua visão começava a piscar com pontos negros que enevoavam o rosto da senhora Higurashi.

\- Sesshoumaru está morto e com ele toda a humanidade que conhecemos.

O som oco do seu corpo caindo de encontro ao chão frio do banheiro ecoou fazendo outra lágrima cair dos olhos de sua mãe antes que ela própria caísse desacordada, fechando os olhos pela última vez, se livrando da maldição que seria estar viva sozinha no mundo que estava por vir.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kagome estava voando. Por um breve momento a sua mente estava tão leve quanto o seu corpo e era como se nada pudesse atingi-la, tudo estava em paz e ela até mesmo esboçava um sorriso enquanto fechava os olhos e abria os braços para sentir a brisa fresca contra o seu corpo. Por um momento ela se questionou se estava esquecendo alguma coisa importante, mas acabou dando nos ombros percebendo que o que quer que fosse não deveria ser assim tão importante, nada sério poderia estar acontecendo quando ela se sentia tão bem.

Até que o cheiro sufocante da fumaça a acertou em cheio. Ela arregalou os olhos procurando pelo fogo, mas o chão parecia longe demais de onde estava e quando olhou por cima dos ombros sentiu um arrepio correr pelo seu corpo a paralisando por completo. Homens. Dezenas, centenas, milhares de homens a encaravam com os olhos curiosos e confusos de quem não compreende o que está acontecendo, eles a olhavam como se ela soubesse o que fazer, como se por algum motivo que até mesmo ela desconhecia, eles tivessem a certeza de que ela era a resposta para tudo aquilo.

O cheiro só se tornava mais e mais forte e a garota precisou cerrar os olhos para ter certeza de aquela nuvem negra que circundava aqueles homens era mesmo chuva. A brisa antes fresca que brincava com seus cabelos subitamente se tornou uma ventania que parecia disposta a sugar e destruir tudo ao redor e o arrepio que antes deixava os pêlos da sua nua erriçados se transferiu para seus ossos que agora tremiam em antecipação. O medo a tinha atingido tão profundamente que por alguns segundos ela cogitou se deixar sugar por aquela ventania e desaparecer antes que a tempestade chegasse.

Mas algo no seu peito começou a queimar e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Kagome abriu a boca querendo gritar, querendo avisar que eles deveriam fugir como ela estava querendo desesperadamente fazer, mas o som da sua voz se tornou ridículo diante do estrondo que ecoou logo depois do brilho do relâmpago. Ela tampou os ouvidos, mas foi inútil porque o som não vinha de fora e sim de dentro dela. Kagome era aquele trovão e a eletricidade corria dentro do seu corpo, a explodindo em milhares de pedaços, a destruindo tão rapidamente que nem mesmo deixara tempo para socorrer todos aqueles que ansiavam por sua ajuda.

E como um corpo já sem vida Kagome caiu de encontro ao chão com tanta velocidade que ao atingi-lo sua cabeça quicou a deixando tonta e nauseada. Queria ficar deitada ali para sempre, talvez se não se mexesse muito a dor no seu corpo passaria e ela poderia acordar daquele pesadelo, sabia que em algum momento alguém a cutucaria e a traria de volta para a realidade como sempre acontecia, tinha certeza que aquilo tudo não passava de outro sonho pavoroso que sempre via e que se tivesse sorte o bastante tudo aquilo acabaria quando abrisse seus olhos.

\- É só um sonho, - ela disse para si mesma. – vai ficar tudo bem.

Enquanto contava até três ela juntou o pouco de força que ainda tinha no corpo e a usou para abrir os olhos desejando desesperadamente encontra a sua vida normal, mas o cheiro da fumaça a atingiu muito antes de sua visão e não foi preciso se mexer para saber o que tinha acontecido. Kagome sabia, ela sabia em cada parte do seu corpo o que encontraria quando abrisse seus olhos.

\- É só um sonho, - ela repetiu chorosa. – vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Você deve guiá-los, Kagome Higurashi.

A voz a atingiu como se fosse outro trovão e instintivamente ela abriu os olhos, sua visão estava embaçada por causa das lágrimas.

\- Levante-se. – a voz repetiu estendendo-lhe a mão.

\- O que você fez? – gritou Kagome empurrando a mão daquela estranha mulher para longe. A fumaça que queimava seu nariz tomou forma diante dos seus olhos e ela encobria tudo ao redor como um manto denso e negro. – O que você fez com todos eles? – e ela choramingou. – O que você fez com a minha mãe?

\- Kagome, você precisa me ouvir. – ela repetiu calmamente.

\- Mãe! – ela voltou a gritar enquanto se erguia e tentava se equilibrar em suas pernas bambas. – Mãe, você consegue me ouvir, mãe?

\- Kagome, por favor...

Só que ela não queria ouvir. Kagome não conseguia sequer encarar aquela mulher tão plácida sem que seu estômago se revirasse inteiro. A sua cidade, a sua casa, a sua vida... Tudo tinha sido transformado em ruínas, não havia nada além de destroços e destruição para todos os lados que olhasse. Não havia uma única construção em pé e nada além do fogo crepitando podia ser ouvido, por um segundo ela encarou tudo aquilo sentindo o coração batendo no peito e se perguntou por quê só ela, por que, de todas aquelas pessoas, apenas ela continuava em pé?

A fumaça continuava saindo de cada casa destruída e as pilhas de carros, concreto e entulho se estendiam além do alcance dos seus olhos. Quantas bombas tinham sido necessárias para causar aquela destruição? Quantas e quantas vezes aqueles malditos yokais tinham rido enquanto seus vizinhos, professores, amigos tentavam fugir? Ela não podia ser a única viva, não, era óbvio que não, alguém precisava estar vivo.

\- Você entendeu, não é? – a mulher voltou a dizer, pousando a mão no seu ombro. – Nós precisamos ir.

Com os olhos brilhando quase doentiamente Kagome empurrou novamente a mão para longe de si e se ajoelhou no chão, agarrando os escombros com toda a força que tinha em seu corpo e tentando movê-los, cavando desesperadamente buscando por qualquer sinal de vida. Qualquer um. De seus olhos escorriam lágrimas que limpavam seu rosto enegrecido pela fuligem e não demorou para suas mãos começarem a sangrar.

\- Isso é inútil.

\- Eu tenho que achar a minha mãe, - ela disse tentando soar decidida, mas falhando miseravelmente e logo caindo em um choro desesperado. – ela deve estar assustada sozinha lá embaixo!

\- Isso não vai te ajudar, você só precisa se lembrar, se lembrar de quem voc que precisa fazer.

\- Ela sempre teve medo de escuro! - continuou Kagome chorando cada vez mais.

A mulher suspirou longamente e se aproximou da garota tentando inutilmente chamar sua atenção, tocou seu ombro uma vez mais e apertou seu dedos com força a forçando a se levantar.

\- Vamos sair daqui primeiro. – ela disse solenemente.

\- Não, - e o grito de Kagome ecoou como se fossem as ruínas que chorassem agora. – eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Kikyou, me deixe em paz.

Kikyou arqueou a sobrancelha em um misto de surpresa e exaustão.

\- Vejo que se lembrou de tudo, isso deveria tornar tudo mais fácil.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando, eu não sei quem é você, apenas me deixe em paz.

\- Você desempenhou muito bem o papel de Kagome Higurashi até agora, por que está se esforçando tanto em não realizar o último desejo da humana que te criou? Ou já se esqueceu o que ela lhe disse antes desse lugar ser bombardeado?

Kagome cerrou os dentes ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

\- _Você vai conhecê-la. E você vai obedecê-la, vai ouvi-la como se fosse eu, está bem?_ \- disse Kikyou que logo suspirou e sentou-se ao lado de Kagome, sujando ainda mais seu kimono. – Ela está bem, eu a levei primeiro, eu garanto que ela não sofreu.

_-_ Quem é você? – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu perguntar enquanto usava as costas da mão para limpar o rosto. – O que está acontecendo aqui? Estão todos mortos?

\- Você sabe quem eu sou, você até mesmo sabe meu nome.

\- Eu não sei, eu não sei nada! Eu... Eu só quero que tudo volte ao normal.

Kikyou soltou um longo suspiro e olhou ao redor, parecendo procurar por algo que obviamente não estava lá.

\- É tarde demais para isso, nós precisamos ir embora.

\- Ir para aonde? – ela disse. – Não há para onde ir.

Ela segurou a mão de Kagome firmemente e lhe olhou como se tentasse lhe passar alguma confiança.

\- Apenas feche seus olhos, eu vou cuidar de tudo por enquanto.

Kagome sentiu as lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelo seu rosto, queria procurar por sua mãe, queria desesperadamente encontrar algum sinal de vida naquela destruição, mas algo dentro de si a empurrava para longe. Ela sabia que não existia mais nada ali para ela ou para qualquer outra pessoa, a guerra que ela tinha menosprezado por tanto tempo estava ali, diante seus olhos e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Talvez aquela fosse uma punição por ter sido tão leviana, por ter acreditado tão cegamente em mentiras como a paz. Talvez, se tivesse visto os sinais que estavam sendo enviados sua mãe ainda estaria viva, talvez...

\- Me tire daqui, por favor. – ela choramingou.

Kikyou acenou com a cabeça e foi a última coisa que a garota viu antes de perder completamente a consciência.

##

A luz que iluminava o cômodo era acolhedora, quente como o pôr-do-sol em uma tarde de verão. Os móveis pareciam simples e rústicos e Kagome não conseguia se lembrar de já ter estado em um lugar como aquele. Logo ao lado da grande janela uma senhora tricotava calmamente enquanto sua cadeira balançava para frente e para trás, para frente e para trás. Ela abriu um sorriso maternalmente ao vê-la.

\- Bem vinda de volta.

\- Onde estou? – ela perguntou confusa.

\- Minha casa. – ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio. – Eu estive te velando por muitos anos, minha querida.

Kagome sentou-se na cama em que estava deitada e arqueou a sobrancelha ao perceber que a roupa que vestia há pouco tinha sido trocada por um quimono branco idêntico ao que Kikyou usava. Olhou para suas mãos e seus dedos pareciam mais finos e longos, como se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido não apenas com suas roupas, mas seu corpo também.

\- Nunca pensei que voltaria a ver seus olhos. – a velha senhora voltou a falar distraidamente. – Eles têm estado fechados por tanto tempo...

\- Onde estão os outros? – Kagome perguntou enquanto se levantava e andava pela pequena casa, olhando ao redor e procurando por algum sinal de vida.

A senhora olhou para cima, mas seu rosto manteve-se inabalável com a mesma expressão serena. Suas mãos tricotavam habilidosamente algo que parecia um cachecol vermelho vivo que destoava de todos os tons neutros daquele lugar, ela mesma tinha uma pele rosada tão pálida que parecia uma grande boneca de porcelana. Seu cabelo cinza tinha um brilho prateado e seu quimono branco tinha desenhos que pareciam ramos de cerejeira feitos de algo muito dourado, provavelmente ouro. Seus olhos pretos como a noite eram extremamente atentos e joviais e seguiam Kagome a cada menção que a garota fazia de se mover.

\- Em cima?

\- Normalmente é onde todos estão, exceto eu. E você. E quem não tem direito à paz. – e ela sorriu compreensivamente. – Mas imagino que não se lembre de nada disso.

Kagome acenou com a cabeça concordando com aquele comentário, não que compreendesse de verdade sobre o que a mulher estava falando. Ela se lembrava de absolutamente tudo, da sua infância tranqüila e sem grandes emoções, da rotina escolar, de sua mãe e seu trabalho que a deixava sozinha esquentado uma comida horrível, do seu gato gordo e preguiçoso. Lembrava-se da sua cidade, dos seus professores e amigos, lembrava-se nitidamente do ônibus que a levara até sua casa e que sumira poucos minutos depois, assim como tudo ao redor. Não havia nada de errado com a sua memória.

Suspirou longamente enquanto voltava a andar e instintivamente se dirigiu à janela, precisava ver com seus próprios olhos o que havia além daquelas paredes e quando chegou perto o bastante sentiu sua boca abrindo em um misto de surpresa e confusão.

\- O que é isso? – ela disse arregalando os olhos.

\- Kaede, meu nome é Kaede. E isso é o meu jardim, é o motivo de eu estar aqui. – e ela sorriu parecendo orgulhosa.

Era difícil descrever racionalmente o que seus olhos estavam lhe mostrando, mas parecia com uma imensa plantação de flores feitas de ouro e luz própria. Era como se cada um dos caules germinasse em pequenas pétalas que eram como um pedaço do céu ao pôr-do-sol, brilhando calorosamente e balançando com a brisa do vento, fazendo uma espécie de dança dourada que iluminava tudo ao redor. Kagome nunca tinha visto nada tão bonito em toda a sua vida.

\- Isso não é real, - disse Kagome finalmente. – isso não existe. Eu devo estar morta.

\- Você não pode morrer, querida. – disse Kaede. – Embora a morte esteja em você.

\- Do que você está falando? Que lugar é esse?

\- Quem te resgatou do mundo humano?

\- O quê?

\- Quando a bomba explodiu alguém resgatou a sua alma e te enviou para cá para me encontrar. Quem foi?

\- Era uma mulher, eu não me lembro do seu rosto.

\- Kikyou. – disse Kaede e nesse momento ela deixou o cachecol de lado e levantou-se, postando-se ao lado da garota que continuava a olhar o horizonte. – Se você não pode se lembrar do seu rosto tenho certeza que Kikyou te resgatou. E ela não te explicou nada?

\- Não. Ela disse apenas que eu deveria guiá-los.

\- Sim, ela está certa, muitos esperam por você, Kagome. Eles esperam pelas portas que apenas você pode abrir.

\- Minha senhora, me desculpe, mas eu não entendo nada do que você ou o que aquela outra maluca estão falando. Eu quero apenas saber onde está a minha mãe e meu gato, só isso. – disse Kagome esfregando o rosto nitidamente irritada. – É pedir muito que me responda apenas isso?

\- Você provavelmente poderá encontrá-los no quinto céu. – disse Kaede. – Mas no momento você só tem acesso ao segundo.

\- Ótimo, e como eu consigo chegar ao quinto céu ou seja lá o que for?

\- Você precisa apenas se lembrar quem você é, se conseguir até mesmo as portas sétimo céu Irão se abrir.

\- Isso está cada vez mais ridículo. – resmungou Kagome se afastando da janela. – Céus, jardins brilhantes, pessoas que não morrem, memórias que eu supostamente perdi, o que é tudo isso?

\- É impossível que não se lembre de absolutamente nada, - disse Kaede. – você guiou tantos guerreiros por tantos anos que é impossível que sua alma não reconheça esse lugar.

\- Guiar, guiar, guiar, você continua falando sobre isso. O que isso significa? O que eu guiei? Eu nem mesmo sei aonde estou, como posso guiar alguém?

\- Eles te seguiam. Eles não deixavam sua alma dormir em paz, Kagome, eles nunca te deixaram em paz.

Kagome franziu o cenho parecendo pela primeira vez reconhecer alguma verdade nas palavras daquela estranha mulher.

\- Mesmo adormecida no mundo humano, ainda assim eles procuravam por você, - continuou Kaede. – é mais forte do que eles. Você não pode fugir do seu destino.

\- E por que eles me não me deixavam em paz? – disse Kagome lembrando-se vividamente de todas as vezes que sentia-se sonolenta demais até mesmo para assistir sua aula, lembrando-se dos sonhos que a perseguiam desde que podia se lembrar. – Por que eu nunca pude ter uma vida normal como meus amigos? O que eles queriam de mim?

Kaede suspirou e virou seu rosto para o jardim, seus olhos pretos agora eram tão dourados quanto as flores que cultivava.

\- Você é um anjo, Kagome. É por isso que sua alma nunca teve paz, você é um anjo da morte e sua missão é guiar as almas que estão ligadas à sua. Você carrega as chaves dos portões do destino e só você pode abri-los.

Por um momento Kagome quis rir, quis girar seus olhos e deixar aquela casa e aquela velha louca para trás, nunca ouvira nada tão absurdo, mas ainda assim. Ainda assim ela só conseguiu cair sentada na cama quando percebeu, enfim, aquele peso ao redor do seu pescoço e o frio metálico tocando a pele quente do seu peito.

Repousando ali, presa em uma corrente comum, estava nada menos do que uma chave dourada.

* * *

Milagres de natal acontecem, né? Vamos ver se agora vai!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kaede ainda encarou suas flores por alguns minutos antes de voltar para a cadeira, pegando as agulhas de tricô e se ocupando em tricotar o cachecol como se nada tivesse acontecido. A cadeira balançava para frente e para trás, para frente e para trás em um movimento ritmado que acompanhava sua respiração tranqüila.

\- Isso não faz sentido. – disse Kagome, finalmente.

\- Poucas coisas fazem sentido nessa vida. – ela respondeu dando nos ombros.

\- Não, mas isso é completamente diferente. – disse tentando conter sua indignação. – Eu não consigo entender, não é assim que deveria ser! Ontem eu era uma pessoa normal me preocupando apenas em dormir uma noite inteira, não é possível que eu seja... Que eu seja isso que você está dizendo!

\- O nome realmente importa tanto assim? Eu expliquei dessa maneira porque talvez você compreendesse mais facilmente, mas você é o que você é.

\- E o que eu sou?

A velha senhora esboçou um sorriso divertido e desviou os olhos das agulhas para encarar Kagome apenas por alguns segundos.

\- Você poderia fazer perguntas mais simples.

\- Então o que é você?

\- E você considera essa uma pergunta mais simples? – e ela riu voltando a balançar a cadeira distraidamente. – Eu sou o começo e o fim. A vida e a morte. Tenho muitos nomes, alguns me chamam de deus, outros de demônio, outros de destino. O que eu sou varia muito daquele que me procura. Os humanos têm o hábito de criar histórias sobre esse lugar, sobre mim, sobre o que acontece depois da morte, talvez seja esse o motivo da sua confusão.

\- Que lugar é esse? – ela perguntou enquanto balançava a cabeça de maneira incrédula.

\- É o meu jardim, não se lembra? – ela disse. – O Jardim da vida. Cada uma dessas flores é uma vida, uma alma.

\- Então minha mãe...

\- Talvez. Se ela escolheu renascer é aqui que ela ficará até o momento certo, até que a linha da vida dela seja tecida por mim, - e ela ergueu o cachecol sugestivamente. – mas como disse, não acredito que ela tenha vindo para cá.

\- Você deveria saber! – disse Kagome. – Você é deus!

\- Minha querida, esse é apenas um nome. Eu sou o que eu sou. E embora os humanos acreditem cegamente nisso, não existe um ser sequer em todo esse universo que seja onisciente, nem mesmo eu. Como eu poderia saber o que sua mãe escolheu? Se eu soubesse não seria mais uma escolha.

Kagome segurou a chave pendurada em seu pescoço e o toque gelado contra seus dedos fez com que uma onda de raiva tomasse conta do seu corpo. Como poderia sequer cogitar acreditar em algo tão ridículo? Era clichê demais para ser verdade; a garota com problemas que sofre um trauma e acorda descobrindo ser a heroína de um mundo fantástico. Sua vida não era um filme. Aquilo tudo não passava de um delírio, outro sonho absurdo que serviria apenas para aumentar suas olheiras.

\- Você deveria ir, - disse Kaede subitamente e mesmo que parecesse calma, encarava a janela com o canto dos olhos atentamente. – logo eles virão até aqui atrás de você.

\- Eles quem? Quem procuraria por mim?

\- O mundo que você viveu até agora depende de você, Kagome, e dessa chave. Os portões que você abrir podem salvar ou destruir para sempre tudo o que você conhece.

Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto tentava conter o riso. Agora tinha certeza que tudo não passava de um sonho, ela realmente tinha se tornado a heroína de um filme, aquela frase era tudo o que estava faltando para completar o roteiro. Em menos de duas horas ela tinha morrido, ido até o _céu_ e se tornado a escolhida que carregava o destino do mundo em um chave que irritantemente não se tornava menos gelada, não importando o quanto a apertasse entre seus dedos. Era demais para ela.

\- Está certo, a minha mente realmente se superou dessa vez. – ela disse, divertida, enquanto largava a chave e cruzava as longas pernas despreocupadamente.

\- A guerra começou. – disse Kaede cerrando seus olhos que ainda encaravam a janela. – Quer você queira ou não. Não há para onde fugir, eles Irão te encontrá-la, assim como agora. Você precisa ir embora, Kagome, agora.

\- Ir para onde?

\- Qualquer lugar! – disse Kaede levantando-se rapidamente e deixando as agulhas caírem no chão fazendo um barulho tão alto que mais parecia que o mundo estava se partindo em dois.

O que se seguiu foi tão rápido que Kagome não teve tempo de entender o que estava acontecendo, muito menos como uma lâmina tinha sido colocada contra seu pescoço. Alguém a abraçava por trás e passava um braço por seu peito, a imobilizando, enquanto usava a mão livre para segurar uma espada longa e afiada no que ela considerava ser perto demais do seu pescoço.

\- Então era aqui que você estava se escondendo.

A garota arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz. Um arrepio correu por todo o seu corpo fazendo-a tremer como uma criança, o horror em sua face deveria ser tão nítido que Kaede travou o maxilar ao encará-la.

\- A chave. Eu só quero a chave.

\- Deixe a garota. – disse Kaede.

\- Você disse que eu não posso morrer! – gritou Kagome histérica. – O que isso significa?

\- Sesshoumaru, sabe que não pode pisar aqui. – disse Kaede cerrando os olhos ainda mais. – Yokais não são bem vindos no primeiro céu.

\- Minha guia não está onde deveria estar. – ele disse aproximando ainda mais a espada. – O que eu deveria fazer? Esperar pacientemente enquanto você a manipula?

\- Você sabe que não interfiro em nada! Ela acabou de acordar, é por isso que ainda está aqui.

\- Não minta! Eu a encontrei no portão dos guerreiros!

\- Olhe bem para a garota em seus braços, - disse Kaede. – ela não é Kikyou.

Como se Kagome não fosse nada além de uma boneca, Sesshoumaru a girou pelo braço e a segurou com força pelo queixo, erguendo seu rosto e diminuindo a pouca distância que havia entre eles. Ele a encarou com uma frieza que fez com que ela tremesse ainda mais, seus olhos dourados fitavam cada traço da sua face como uma máquina faria e sua respiração tocava a pele de Kagome fazendo com que ela sentisse medo até de respirar.

\- Quem é você? – ele perguntou entre os dentes. – Por que estou ligado à uma fedelha como essa? Isso é coisa sua, velha maldita! - e ele apontou a espada para Kaede sem desviar seu olhar de Kagome um segundo que fosse.

\- Não seja ridículo, abaixe essa espada e saia do meu território. Se tem qualquer desejo de voltar para a guerra coloque-se em seu lugar, yokai. – e pela primeira vez a voz de Kaede soou autoritária, tão imponente que até mesmo Kagome notou quando Sesshoumaru trincou os dentes.

Sesshoumaru colocou ainda mais força em seu aperto fazendo com que suas garras rasgassem a pele de Kagome e pequenas gotas de sangue escorressem por sua mão. Seus olhos dourados pareciam escuros demais, como ouro velho e a tensão em seu rosto era tão nítida que fazia sua pele exageradamente branca enrugar. Seu braço continuava esticado, ameaçando Kaede com aquela longa espada que reluzia friamente, destoando completamente da luz dourada e aconchegante que continuava a iluminar tudo como um eterno pôr-do-sol.

\- Eu quero alguém para me guiar. – ele disse, finalmente. – Agora.

\- Não diga isso para mim. – disse Kaede. – Você já passou por isso antes, sabe que foi sua alma que a escolheu.

\- Então a levarei comigo. Se você tentar me impedir arrancarei a cabeça e a mão dela e abrirei aquele maldito portão sozinho!

\- Não! – gritou Kagome se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

O yokai abriu um sorriso quase macabro ao ouvir a voz da garota e mesmo que não tivesse desviado seus olhos dela nenhuma vez era como se, finalmente, a notasse. Ela estava tremendo tanto que fazia suas garras afundarem cada vez mais no seu rosto, deixando sua mão vermelha com o sangue, seus olhos castanhos estavam aterrorizados como se ela encarasse a morte em pessoa. Kagome parecia um gatinho assustado e Sesshoumaru sentiu uma onda de prazer ao perceber isso.

\- Você estava se escondendo no meu mundo, - e ele a empurrou para longe, fazendo-a cair na cama, enquanto gargalhava doentiamente. – vocês a esconderam bem em baixo do meu nariz! Agora eu sinto perfeitamente o cheiro dessa raça asquerosa, uma humana! Eu estou nas mãos de uma humana, que sensação maravilhosa!

\- Seu tempo aqui já se esgotou, - disse Kaede andando até a porta que estivera fechada todo o tempo e a abrindo. – saia antes que eu tenha que te expulsar.

Sesshoumaru colocou a espada de volta na bainha e andou até a cama onde Kagome se encolhia tentando sumir daquele pesadelo. Ele apoiou o próprio peso em um dos braços que repousava logo ao lado da garota usando seu corpo como barreira a impedindo de se afastar. Novamente, ele estava perto demais para que ela conseguisse deixar de tremer, ele se aproximou o bastante para que seus lábios roçassem sua orelha enquanto falava.

\- Venha logo me encontrar, eu preciso dessa chave para voltar e terminar o meu serviço. Seja uma boa garota e colabore, depois de ver esse seu rosto meu sangue voltou a ferver, eu não vejo a hora de matar todos os humanos, um por um. – e ele lambeu o sangue que escorria pela sua mão. – Não se preocupe, eu vou ser grato e deixar que eles saibam que foi você, uma humana, que abriu os portões que me enviaram de volta.

Assim como acontecera antes, Kagome não conseguiu compreender o que tinha acontecido, porque em um piscar de olhos Sesshoumaru já não estava mais na cama e sim com os braços erguidos, sorrindo daquela maneira doentia para a espada que estava apontada para o seu peito.

\- Esse é meu último aviso, - disse Kaede que empunhava a espada. – saia ou se transformará em adubo para as minhas flores.

\- Ora, ora, parece que até mesmo deus tem seus limites. – ele debochou. – Eu estou de saída, mas não serei paciente. É bom que a garota venha logo ao meu encontro ou serei obrigado a voltar e não serei tão bonzinho.

\- Seu recado está dado, yokai.

Sesshoumaru olhou uma última vez para Kagome, um olhar que se demorou e passeou por todo o seu corpo encolhido, e saiu pela porta, sumindo tão rapidamente quanto tinha aparecido.

\- Isso é loucura, - a garota sussurrava para si mesma com os olhos arregalados. – por que ninguém está me acordando? Por que eu ainda estou aqui?

Kaede sentou-se na cama ao seu lado e esticou a mão, tentando afagar-lhe os cabelos, mas Kagome empurrou seu braço para longe e a encarou com um misto de desespero e raiva. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e ela ainda tremia exageradamente, a chave pendurada em seu pescoço brilhou por um segundo antes dela segurá-la com força e arrancá-la, quebrando a fina corrente. O toque gelado contra seus dedos parecia queimá-la e antes que Kaede pudesse entender o que ela planejava, Kagome se levantou da cama aos tropeços e correu até a janela, atacando a chave o mais longe que pôde.

\- Pronto! – ela choramingou. – Eu não tenho mais chave de lugar nenhum, eu estou livre, me transforme em uma dessas flores, me mande de volte, faça o que quiser comigo, mas não me deixe nas mãos dele, por favor, não me entregue pra ele, por favor!

O olhar da velha senhora foi tão melancólico, tão cheio de pena que Kagome sentiu as forças da sua perna sumindo. Ela não queria ouvir o que estava por vir, ela não queria descobrir que a sua vida inteira tinha sido uma mentira e que agora aquele era seu destino, que estar ao lado daquele demônio sem sentimentos era tudo o que lhe restara.

\- Por favor. – ela implorou. – Eu não posso ser quem vocês dizem que eu sou, eu não posso guiar aquele monstro.

\- Olhe para o seu pescoço. – foi tudo o que Kaede disse e a garota não precisou obedecer. Ela sabia que a chave estava lá, ela sentia com cada fibra do seu corpo aquele maldito toque gelado de encontro ao seu peito. – Kagome, você é a única que pode fazer isso, confie em mim, não há o que temer.

\- Ele vai me matar, Kaede! Ele vai me matar.

\- Você vai ficar bem, eu garanto. – ela disse e embora seus olhos continuassem cheios de pena, ela soava firme.

Kagome olhou pela janela, para aquele imenso jardim de flores douradas. Não sabia mais no que acreditar, desejava desesperadamente que tudo aquilo fosse outro de seus sonhos, mas sabia, de alguma forma ela sabia que era real, que os sonhos em que voava eram tão reais quanto a vida que tinha antes daquela bomba. E que todos eles tinham sido ali, naquele mundo, naquele lugar. Por mais que tentasse ser racional, que buscasse respostas na sua mente, era o seu coração que reconhecia aquele céu dourado, mesmo que não tivesse qualquer memória do céu, das flores, de Kaede.

Existia algo ali para ela, algo que nunca existira na sua vida no mundo humano, algum tipo de missão, de sentido. Deveria existir algum sentido, afinal, se não houvesse ela seria apenas uma daqueles flores, não seria?

\- Eu não posso escolher voltar como eles, não é? – ela perguntou, finalmente.

\- Não há para onde voltar, Kagome.

\- Entendo. – e ela segurou a chave em seu peito. – Então eu vou ter que pedir mais uma vez, por favor, me explique qual é a minha missão aqui.


End file.
